El método de ensayo y error
by Kiriahtan
Summary: DocxSharon · Siempre igual: traer un rehén, intentar extirpar el parásito y ambos mueren... pero ¿por qué Doc lamenta tanto la muerte de una de esas cosas? Sharon no lo entiende, quizá alguien deba explicarselo.


_Este fic surgió de ponto en clase, tras haberme terminado de leer The Host en español, tras haberlo leido a su vez tiempo antes en inglés... La verdad es que aunque Sharon no me termina de gustar, Doc sí y el fic es más por él que por ella *-*. El titulo ha sido lo que más de cabeza me ha traido porque no sabía cual poner y se me ocurrían muchos, pero creo que este está bien. Espero que el fic os guste^^._

**

* * *

**

**El método de ensayo y error**

La oscuridad reinaba en el pequeño hospital. Tan solo la tenue luz de la luna proyectada en los espejos iluminaba un poco la estancia, como un pálido velo, incidiendo en la figura agachada sobre un extraño escritorio improvisado con dos cajas y una puerta. El hombre no dormía, solo miraba el infinito en la puerta blanca, como si de una estatua se tratase.

Tras él la luna arrancaba destellos de cuando en cuando en las paredes de roca, destellos de manchas de un curioso color plateado. Una manta también estaba manchada del ajeno líquido, cubriendo algo tumbado en una especie de camilla. Al lado de la manta había una pequeña criatura con antenas, inmóvil. Por lo demás la habitación estaba vacía.

De las sombras de la entrada apareció una nueva figura de cabellos llamativos. Sus ojos recorrieron preocupados el hospital hasta que se toparon con la figura del escritorio. Al ver los hombros hundidos y el rostro oculto, pudo imaginarse perfectamente su expresión. Los labios de la mujer temblaron. Echando de tripas corazón, sabedora de que toda idea que pudiera hacerse en su mente era un sufrimiento menor que el del hombre al que ahora miraba, se aproximó. Dudosa apoyó la mano en su hombro. Él no reaccionó y ella esperó.

-¿Algún día descubriremos el secreto? –musitó finalmente el médico tas varios minutos de paciente silencio.

Sharon no supo que responder, no había respuesta. Decidió mentir, en aquel momento Doc necesitaba que le mintieran, aunque él mismo supiera que era una mentira.

-seguro que sí. Algún día.

Una mentira, una esperanza. Una mentira que algún día tenía que convertirse en verdad. Si no, ¿de qué habría servido todo aquello?

-Algún día –repitió él.

El joven apretó la mano de ella, intentando sonreír y Sharon le devolvió el gesto, y en su rostro la sonrisa no resultó tan forzada.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí –pidió ella, tirando suavemente del médico. Éste volvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo tapado y Sharon temió que se quedara-. Por favor –añadió en un susurro.

Dos cerró los ojos y asintió. Ella ganaba. Le ayudó a levantarse y ambos salieron de su reino, dejando atrás el cuerpo y la sangre para la luna. Él apenas se fijó en qué camino tomaban a través de la red de túneles subterráneos, dejándose guiar por la mujer. Cuando de nuevo se encontró sentado comprobó que estaban en la cocina. Sharon había puesto un cuenco de sopa humeante delante de él.

-Toma un poco –le aconsejó ella-. Te vendrá bien.

Como médico sabía que tenía razón, como él mismo sabía que no le apetecía, como conocía a Sharon sabía que de nada servía negarse. De modo que cedió y dio un sorbo al ardiente caldo, que le despejó al instante y pudo reparar en que la sala no estaba vacía como había supuesto en un primen momento. Allí también estaban Lyli, Wes, Pared y Jaime. Todo habían interrumpido sus conversaciones para mirar al malícienlo doctor y a la mujer que lo sujetaba. Al reparar en su mirada sobre ellos, intentaron retomar de nuevo sus charlas, dejando de mirarle. A pesar de que todos tenían curiosidad por lo ocurrido no preguntarían: el rostro sombrío de Doc era respuesta suficiente.

El médico alzó las manos y se restregó los ojos, repentinamente agotado.

-Creo que me voy a dormir.

-Pareces cansado, sí… -respondió Sharon mordiéndose el labio inferior. No quería que se fuera. Doc lo leyó en su rostro con facilidad.

Doc terminó un trago de sopa y abandonó la cocina. Sharon no le siguió, a pesar de desearlo con toda su alma. Quizá necesitaba un poco de soledad para pensar. Exhaló un suspiro.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Pared estaba a su lado.

-Otro fracaso, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió; observando todavía el túnel por el que había desaparecido Doc.

-No lo entiendo –dijo al cabo de un rato y su voz sonaba resignada.

-¿El qué no entiendes? –preguntó el chico alzando las cejas-. ¿Por qué falla, te refieres? Deberías preguntarle a Doc, yo apenas sé del tema más que ahí hay un bicho y al quitárselo la persona muere –en su tono había amargura y Sharon compartió el sentimiento. Otra persona que aquellos parásitos, por muy aparentemente pacíficos que fueran, mataban despiadadamente.

-No me refería a eso –dijo no obstante ella-. Lo que no entiendo es su actitud –hablaba con lentitud pero pared no la presionó. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Siempre que conseguimos un rehén lo intenta, se pasa las noches en vela tratando de averiguar en qué se equivoca al extraer… esas cosas… Pero eso es normal, supongo. Lo que pasa es que luego, tras cada intento fallido, se queda silencioso, callado.

Pared escuchó con atención. Lo había notado, todos habían notado la actitud de Doc.

-Son nuestros cuerpos, ¡ellos nos los han robado! Nos han usurpado lo más precioso que tenemos y… y… ¿él se lamenta de su muerte? –añadió la mujer, quebrándose su voz en un sollozo ahogado y enfurecido.

-Quizá sea sólo por el cuerpo.

-No, lo veo en sus ojos. Aunque sea en menor medida también le produce dolor la muerte de los parásitos –escupió la frase con repugnancia, dolida.

El hombre la rodeó con los brazos, abrazándola. A pesar de sus diferencias la joven le recordaba a Melanie, su primera. Mel… le dolía pensar en ella. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría siendo Mel, su Mel, o le habrían metido uno de esos parásitos en el cuello? No podía creer que hubiera desaparecido. Todo el mundo podía, pero él no. No podía sentirse en aquello.

-Tranquila, Sharon. Piensa que Doc es así: cualquier muerte, cualquier dolor, le hace sufrir a él también, por alienígena que sea –intentó que ella riera pero Sharon no pareció encontrar motivo para reír-. Piensa que sino no sería tan buen médico. Piensa que si no fuera así, como es, no te habrías enamorado de él.

La mujer se sonroó visiblemente. A pesar de que medio mundo parecía haberse dado cuenta ella aún no se lo había confesado a la única persona, y la más importante, que no se había percatado de ello aún.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero me cuesta –admitió.

-Es normal –le aseguró él, sonriéndole-. Y, ahora, ve con él. Te necesita.

Sharon asintió, sintiéndose mejor, y, tras levantarse, se encaminó hacia el mismo tunel que había tomado Doc antes, hacia la zona de habitaciones. Mientras andaba pensando en qué le diría cuando le viera, escuchó a sus espaldas el grito de Pared, acompañado de un coro de risas:

-¡Y díselo de una vez!

**Fin**


End file.
